Thorns of Darkness
by Scars on the Wrists
Summary: My name is Belle, and I was once alive like you. This was my home for ten solid years with my husband and myself minus the furniture that used to talk. The mirror that I carried to the afterlife mocks me, screaming, ranting, and trying to pound itself out. WIP. Belle/Beast.
1. Part One: A Beast Forever

Disclaimer: Beauty and the Beast belongs Walt Disney. I own nothing, but the plot.

WARNING Contains the following; Mention of Rape, Dark Themes, Mentions of MPREG, Suicide Attempts, Murder, Cannibalism, suspense, Underage Sex, Er...Beast falling in love with a human, would that count as Beastality?, and that's all for now. Updates every other day.

There will be a HEA.

This story is inspired by Twisted Belle by Kasami-Sensei drawing

Thorns of Darkness.

Part One: A Beast Forever.

* * *

My name is Belle, and I was once alive like you.

I haunt the castle walls, my dead corpse staring vacantly at me, still rotting, no one has discovered it as of yet.

It's only been five years, but I still have hope.

Thankfully I can't smell otherwise, I think I might barf.

Screams of the past echo down the empty hall, I try not to cry.

This was my home for ten solid years with my husband and myself minus the furniture that used to talk.

The mirror that I carried to the afterlife mocks me, screaming, ranting, and trying to pound itself out.

I smirk, my stitched lips bleeding from the movement.

Wish I could talk, but no my killer had to make my afterlife more unbearable.

Fucker.

At least he can talk.

I float along the walls, seeking the person I want to see the most, even if he can't.

My husband stares at the rose, that wilts away, it's petals so slowly falls to the table, his claws reach out to touch it, but pulls back.

My poor Beast.

Maybe I should start over.

Back to the beginning perhaps?

* * *

And, here we go, review? This is my first time writing for a Disney Fanfic, hope it will be good. Posted on FictionPad, A03


	2. Part Two: Shadow in the Night

Disclaimer: Beauty and the Beast belongs Walt Disney. I own nothing, but the plot.

WARNING Contains the following; Mention of Rape, Dark Themes, Mentions of MPREG, Suicide Attempts, Murder, Cannibalism, suspense, Underage Sex, Er, implied Beastalityish, and that's all for now. Updates every other day.

There will be a HEA.

This story is inspired by Twisted Belle by Kasami-Sensei drawing

Thorns of Darkness.

Part One: Shadows in Night.

* * *

I was fifteen at the time when they came into our village.

I never knew in that moment my fate was sealed.

All cloaked in black, dangerous, and cold swirled around them.

Shivering, I closed the windows and called out for my papa.

"Yes Belle?" a muffle answer came, frowning I followed the noise and smiled.

Another invention, except this time, it looked finished, and brand new.

"People in cloaks are outside." I said in a whisper as if they could hear me talking from the outside.

My papa got this strange frightening look on his face, and started muttering under his breathe, as he quickly covered the invention.

"Belle, whatever happens, do not go outside, it's not safe." Grabbing his dagger from the hidden drawer in the wall; he quickly changed and grabbed his cloak.

He gave me a kiss, and slammed the door behind him, leaving me in the cold, dark room.

I ran to the door and put my ear up to it, silence for a moment before voices were heard.

"I didn't think you had it in you, you Old Man" Chuckles were heard, and horses hoofs stomped the ground in agitation.

"Of course, did you doubt me? It's never polite to doubt the person who's been in this business for thirty years. I am the father of a daughter, but that doesn't make me an Old Man as you so kindly put it. What did you bring me today?"

Papa? I wondered it sounded like him but more richer, stronger voice, not weak or wary like a seventy-year-old would.

Laughs, then "Nothing, I was hoping we could make a deal."

"Oh, what sort of deal are ye wanting?" My papa asked in a curious tone but it did hold wariness in it. I peeked into the window and dark eyes held mine for a moment before I ducked down and went back to listening through the door.

Silence.

I wanted to know what the deal was, what my papa was going to give.

My answer came later that night.

* * *

O.O, Wonder who the Shadow people are, What is the deal going to be? Guesses? HINT: It's going to be a rough few years for Belle. Any Who, review? If you do, you get a sneak peek of the next chapter. Posted on FictionPad, A03, links on Profile.


	3. Part Three: Sold

Disclaimer: Beauty and the Beast belongs Walt Disney. I own nothing, but the plot.

WARNING Contains the following; Mention of Rape, Dark Themes, Mentions of MPREG, Suicide Attempts, Murder, Cannibalism, suspense, Underage Sex, Er, implied Beastalityish, and that's all for now. Updates every other day.

There will be a HEA.

This story is inspired by Twisted Belle by Kasami-Sensei drawing

Thorns of Darkness.

Part Three: Sold.

* * *

One candle was lit in my room casting my shadow on the wall, I was trying to finish this wonderful story when the candle blew out.

"Papa?" I called softly to the darkness, a rich chuckle was the answer, I lit a candle and screamed.

A large shadow was in the corner of my room, it's body was covered in a very bulky cloak, you couldn't see their face.

I backed more into my bed if that was possible hoping the wall would let me sink into it to hide.

"Papa!" I screamed.

"Papa, isn't here little girl, he sold ye to me, and now I get to claim my prize." Heavy accent of the Northern Town two-hundred miles past my small village.

I got up from my bed, not caring, if I was all but in my night gown, and ran towards the door, only to be blocked by three other shadows.

"Ah, right on time gentleman, close the door and come in."

Al l four men block me, corner me in and I close my eyes.

am chained to a wall when I awakened from within my mind.

Images flash before my closed eyelids.

Moans, screaming, flesh meeting flesh, a whip coming down on my body.

Movement hurts, I want to scream in denial, but the evidence is staring me in the face.

Bruises etch upon my skin, blood is smeared between my thighs, which are stuck together with semen.

Blood is trickling down my body it's causing my body to want to squirm away.

"Hey Boss, I think the Freak is awake!" A voice called, I move a little to the left towards the moonlight shining from within the cell I'm chained in, it's beautiful.

* * *

O.O, Bet you never saw that one coming! Next chapter is on Saturday. You got extra chappy words due to me posting it late, sorry RL is being a real bad bitch lately. Posted on FictionPad, A03, links on Profile.


	4. Part Four: Why?

Disclaimer: Beauty and the Beast belongs to Walt Disney. I own nothing, but the plot.

WARNING Contains the following; Mention of Rape, Dark Themes, Mentions of MPREG, Suicide Attempts, Murder, Cannibalism, suspense, Underage Sex, Er, implied Beastalityish, and that's all for now. Updates every other day.

There will be a HEA.

This story is inspired by Twisted Belle by Kasami-Sensei drawing (Link on Profile now).

Thorns of Darkness.

Part Four: Why?

* * *

Pounding footsteps interrupt my thoughts, I try to hide in the darkness that is closing off me from the world but a hand grabs my face and spits on it.

"Your such a fucking Freak but you will swell with my child in your belly soon." Panic arises, but I push it down, now is not the time to give the enemy any reaction.

"Where's my papa?" I ask in a small voice, I want answers, why did he sell me away? The shadow laughs at my question.

"He left an hour ago after having his fun with our other girls. He ain't coming' back for a long while, in the mean time, it's time for us to have more fun." The Shadow leaves the Darkness and I about barf over my new master.

His skin is olive, he is fat, and has black hair that reminds me of a Rooster.

Eyes that are as beady as a bird.

Short as a small child.

Why papa?

My life is now over.

* * *

Omg, Four reviews? That's amazing! Thanks for R&R, I have one more chapter until I start needing to write them again :P. Any ideas, questions, comments, please leave them in the reviews and I'll answer them PM or in the AN notes in the bottom. Rating has gone up to M even though I did that inn the first place, but apparently not.

Review and I'll send a sneak peek your way!

Posted on FictionPad, A03, links on Profile.


	5. Part Five: Breath of Life

**Disclaimer: Beauty and the Beast belongs to Walt Disney. I own nothing, but the plot.**

**WARNING Contains the following; Mention of Rape, Dark Themes, Mentions of MPREG, Suicide Attempts, Murder, Cannibalism, suspense, Underage Sex, Er, implied Beastalityish, and that's all for now. Updates every other day.**

**There will be a HEA.**

**This story is inspired by Twisted Belle by Kasami-Sensei drawing (Link on Profile now).**

**Author Notes: Sorry for the long wait, I had to reset my computer on factory settings, it deleted everything, plus the chapter before I had to rewrite this one was on a doc and erased itself. I also have been in the hospital for pneumonia, I promise to get back to writing this, the next chapter is almost typed up and ready. Anyway Enjoy!**

**Thorns of Darkness.**

**Part Five: Breath of Life. **

* * *

I live where no sounds can be heard, the darkness welcomes me into her arms.

After five children in five years I have given up on life.

Each and every baby I give life to, is ripped from my arms, and never to be seen again.

My father visited me my first year with my master.

I asked, begged, pleaded that he take me home, his reply; You weren't what I wanted as a daughter so this is your punishment.

My master has told me that I am to bring more life into the world.

I am now twenty,

Five children,

A life I hate and no hope.

Will I forever become a living shell?

I hope not.

* * *

**Five children?! That's a bit much and her bastered of a father...I'm hoping in the next coming chapters Beast will be making an appearance, he will of course be OOC, and I hope I still have readers here...**

**Review and I'll send a sneak peek your way!**

**Posted on FictionPad, A03, links on Profile.**


	6. Part Six: The Beast

**Disclaimer: Beauty and the Beast belongs to Walt Disney. I own nothing, but the plot.**

**WARNING Contains the following; Mention of Rape, Dark Themes, Mentions of MPREG, Suicide Attempts, Murder, Cannibalism, suspense, Underage Sex, Er, implied Beastalityish, and that's all for now. Updates every other day.**

**There will be a HEA.**

**This story is inspired by Twisted Belle by Kasami-Sensei drawing (Link on Profile now).**

**Author Notes: Five years is a long time, and for Belle the only words she hears is Child, Freak, etc. and only sees men every other month and they don't say much so slowly she loses human language, common sense, and now its more animal instinct, like Beast would have if Belle never came to his rescue. I'm going to try and write this the best I can but beware, it may not make sense, or it won't be any good. I did try though. ****Thorns of Darkness.**

**Part Six: The Beast**

* * *

Another five months passed, I'm still not with child.

For once I hope I don't have a child, they never stay with me for long anyway.

Always going to Master and never to be seen again.

I pace up and down, underneath the houses, my chains making noises.

I was waiting for dinner, and when it didn't show I was hissing in displeasure.

A sound disturbs my pacing, I cock my head to the side and listen more.

Screams fill the night, and I smile.

I'm hoping it's Master who is screaming.

"Freak!" A voice shouts, at once I crouch, teeth bared.

They weren't taking me, I'd die before I have another child.

The door that is the only way in and out of my prison slam open.

There stands a huge beast.

* * *

**Yay! Beast aka Adam has arrived! Tell me what you think. Two more chapters left before I don't update til Monday. Onward! **

**Review and I'll send a sneak peek your way!**

**Posted on FictionPad, A03, links on Profile.**


	7. Part Seven: The Beast part Two

**Disclaimer: Beauty and the Beast belongs to Walt Disney. I own nothing, but the plot.**

**WARNING Contains the following; Mention of Rape, Dark Themes, Mentions of MPREG, Suicide Attempts, Murder, Cannibalism, suspense, Underage Sex, Er, implied Beastalityish, and that's all for now. Updates every other day.**

**There will be a HEA.**

**This story is inspired by Twisted Belle by Kasami-Sensei drawing (Link on Profile now).**

**Author Notes: Five years is a long time, and for Belle the only words she hears is Child, Freak, etc. and only sees men every other month and they don't say much so slowly she loses human language, common sense, and now its more animal instinct, like Beast would have if Belle never came to his rescue. I'm going to try and write this the best I can but beware, it may not make sense, or it won't be any good. I did try though. ****Thorns of Darkness.**

**Part Seven: The Beast Two**

* * *

Thick brown fur covered his entire body, and his body looked that looked much like a bear I once saw at the circus.

I squinted more to see the detail of his body and a hiss escaped from my lips.

Horns that were even more huger than that of a bull.

What scared me was his paws. They were huge! Looked like they could kill in me in a heartbeat.

I backed up still in my crouch and growled a warning to stay back.

The Beast looked at me in surprise and lifted his head and sniffed the air, his body vibrated with a growl.

He opened his mouth and I gulped, his teeth looked really sharp.

"How long have you been here?" I cocked my head and gave him a blank looked, his voice was gruff but it didn't make any sense.

Words had no meaning to me anymore.

Freak did.

I hissed in answer.

"I'm going to take you away from here. " The Beast said and slowly walked towards me, panicking, I whimpered and crawled away.

No. Not again.

* * *

**Awe Poor Belle, Damn Master! I hate him...Oh wait I created him didn't I? Guesses on who he is? All will be revealed in the next twenty chapters.**

**Review and I'll send a sneak peek your way!**

**Posted on FictionPad, A03, links on Profile.**


	8. Part Eight: Safe & Free

**Disclaimer: Beauty and the Beast belongs to Walt Disney. I own nothing, but the plot.**

**WARNING Contains the following; Mention of Rape, Dark Themes, Mentions of MPREG, Suicide Attempts, Murder, Cannibalism, suspense, Underage Sex, Er, implied Beastalityish, and that's all for now. Updates every other day.**

**There will be a HEA.**

**This story is inspired by Twisted Belle by Kasami-Sensei drawing (Link on Profile now).**

**Author Notes: Five years is a long time, and for Belle the only words she hears is Child, Freak, etc. and only sees men every other month and they don't say much so slowly she loses human language, common sense, and now its more animal instinct, like Beast would have if Belle never came to his rescue. I'm going to try and write this the best I can but beware, it may not make sense, or it won't be any good. I did try though. **

**Thorns of Darkness.**

**Part Eight: Safe. Free.**

* * *

"Easy, I'm helping you." Again the voice was gruff but it sounded like an alien to me. The Beast stopped before a look crossed his face and then he got on four paws like me.

I stopped for a moment and tried to figure what this beast was doing.

Was he like me?

Would he too want a child from a Freak?

A low, soothing growl filled my prison and instantly I calm.

He was inches away from me now, and I backpedal away startled, how did he get that close?

We stare at one another, for a long while, I wait for him to make me lay and get me with child, but it doesn't happen.

Soothing growls are still filling my prison, cautiously I move forward.

My chains slow me down but I don't care.

Face to face with the Beast I look at his face and stare into his blue eyes that tells me what all I need to know.

Safe.

I snuggle close to his chest and his growls vibrate my body but it doesn't scare me.

Not anymore.

Slowly he gets up cradling me much like I would with my child if I still had her.

His huge paw comes into focus and I look away, my chains rattle and protest, curious I peak over at what his paws are doing, and smile.

No chains.

I'm free.

* * *

**Finally, after five years, she's free. Thoughts? I know it seems slow, small chapters, but it's really the only way I like to write. **

**Review and I'll send a sneak peek your way!**

**Posted on FictionPad, A03, links on Profile.**


	9. Part Nine: Beauty and The Beast

**Disclaimer: Beauty and the Beast belongs to Walt Disney. I own nothing, but the plot.**

**WARNING Contains the following; Mention of Rape, Dark Themes, Mentions of MPREG, Suicide Attempts, Murder, Cannibalism, suspense, Underage Sex, Er, implied Beastalityish, and that's all for now. Updates every other day.**

**There will be a HEA.**

**This story is inspired by Twisted Belle by Kasami-Sensei drawing (Link on Profile now).**

**Author Notes: So sorry about those three chapters I owe you. This week flew by so damn fast I didn't know it was Friday until today, school, home, and still recovering from being sick. Forgive me? **

**Thorns of Darkness.**

**Part Nine: Beauty and The Beast. **

* * *

Master is gone.

I live in a room, no chains, and no child.

A small part of me is gone and always will be.

Beast is helping me say words instead of sounds.

It's weird to talk again but if it pleases Beast I will talk all day.

"What's your name?" Beast asks me one day after brunch,

My mouth opens but the words won't come out.

I'm thinking what my name was, but Freak comes to mind, and I say that instead.

A sad look enters his eyes.

"No, I don't think your name is Freak. For now, I'll call you Beauty."

I nod in response and continue to my room.

Beauty and The Beast, it has a nice ring to it.

Now only if I remember my real name.

* * *

**So she doesn't remember her name, tis sad. Anyway, I'm taking requests on what you think should happen next, there's about eh twenty chapters to go, and then a small one-shot prequel to Beast past. **

**Review and I'll send a sneak peek your way!**

**Posted on FictionPad, A03, links on Profile.**


End file.
